


I'm pregnant

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Hormones, I can't believe I wrote mpreg, JUST, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Wow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Джулиан и Кейко одни в шаттле, когда происходит инцидет. Есть только одна возможность спасти ребенка Кейко...





	I'm pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Pregnant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920556) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> AU к 24 серии четвертого сезона — Body Parts.  
> Осторожно, упоминается мужская беременность.

“У меня будет ребёнок, — сказал Джулиан, когда Гарак открыл дверь. Было около трёх часов утра, и Гарак был сонным, так что он не был полностью уверен, что расслышал Джулиана правильно, пока тот не повторил: — Гарак, у меня будет ребёнок”.  
  
“Входите? — Гарак поймал себя на том, что произнёс это как вопрос. Вся эта ситуация не только выглядела маловероятной, но у Гарака не было ни малейшего представления, почему юный доктор говорит ему об этом так рано утром. — Сожалею, доктор, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите”.   
  
“Произошёл несчастный случай, — Джулиан заламывал руки и выглядел испуганным. — В шаттле были только Кейко и я, и… — он посмотрел вверх и вздохнул, — мне пришлось создать искусственную матку и перенести беременность. Это был единственный способ спасти и ребёнка, и Кейко. — Гарак моргнул, обдумывая это. Он не был врачом, но верил, что Джулиан Башир способен сделать то, что звучит настолько невозможным. Когда Гарак так и не сказал ничего в ответ, Джулиан прикусил губу. — Мне стоит уйти”. Он повернулся, чтобы выйти, но Гарак мягко опустил ладонь ему на плечо.   
  
“Нет, нет, пожалуйста, вы пришли ко мне не просто так, — он провёл Джулиана к дивану и усадил его. — Могу я сделать для вас что-нибудь? Таркелианский чай, возможно? — Джулиан кивнул с благодарной улыбкой. — Одну минуту. — Гарак прошёл к репликатору и вернулся к Джулиану с чаем, заказанным в точности так, как тот любил. — Что ж, я уверен, что всё это временно. Как только Кейко станет лучше, плод вернётся к ней?” Джулиан покачал головой.   
  
“К несчастью, это очень опасно, — вздохнул он. — Это было достаточно рискованно и в первый раз”.  
  
“О, вот как, но вы уже выступали в качестве замены жены для шефа О’Брайена, когда та была в отъезде, — пошутил Гарак. — Хотя я нахожу это немного экстремальным. — Гарак усмехнулся. — Означает ли это, что, технически, шеф О’Брайен сделал вам ребёнка? — к удивлению Гарака, Джулиан расплакался. — Мой дорогой?”   
  
“Простите, мне пришлось ввести себе гормоны, чтобы пересадка была успешной, — всхлипнул Джулиан, вытирая слёзы. — Мои эмоции немного перехлёстывают через край”.   
  
“Понимаю… — Гарак на самом деле не был готов к этому. — Мой дорогой доктор, возможно, вам было бы лучше поговорить с кем-то другим? — едва ли Гарак возражал, чтобы в его апартаментах находился красивый молодой мужчина, но он чувствовал себя невероятно неумелым в том, что касалось конкретно этого диапазона эмоций. Джулиан снова начал всхлипывать. — Простите, я не пытаюсь выгнать вас! Я всего лишь не знаю, как помочь вам”. Он неуклюже опустил руку на спину Джулиана, только чтобы оказаться в крепких объятиях, будто он и был тем, что могло подарить уют.  
  
“Просто побудьте со мной, Элим”, — прошептал Джулиан, сжимая его крепче. Джулиан никогда не называл Гарака по первому имени прежде.   
  
“Я счастлив оказать вам любую поддержку, которую могу, — успокаивая Джулиана, Гарак медленно поглаживал его по спине. — Хотя я знаю, что у вас есть бесчисленные друзья, которые так же были бы рады поддержать вас”.  
  
“Я не хочу видеть друзей прямо сейчас, — Джулиан отрицательно покачал головой. — Я чувствую себя в безопасности с вами”.  
  
“Это сложно назвать мудрым, — усмехнулся Гарак. — Хоть я не понимаю почему, мне льстит, что вы чувствуете себя так со мной”.  
  
“Я люблю вас, Элим, — выдохнул Джулиан тихо, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть Гараку в глаза. — Я серьёзно”.   
  
“Вы не в себе сейчас”, — вздохнул Гарак, не способный поверить в это. Джулиан покачал головой.   
  
“Я люблю вас, Элим, — он наклонился чуть ближе к лицу Гарака и взглянул на его губы. — Я любил вас всё это время”. Гараку больше не нужно было слышать что-нибудь ещё, вместо этого он остановил Джулиана страстным поцелуем.


End file.
